


Matamu

by MuscleMemory



Series: SH Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, True Love, love letter, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: For the SH writing challenge on tumbler. Prompt: Eyes
A (love)letter from Magnus to Alec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An awful lot of thanks as ever to my wonderful Parabeta AlyxHavok <3

_My dear Alexander,_

_My Love,_

_My Angel,_

_I can just see your face right now. That frown will stick to your brow one day. Don't roll your eyes at me._

_It feels strange writing this letter to you. I haven't written you a letter before, which is curious for me, because I used to write a lot of letters, love letters, letters of complaint, letters of rage and wrath, even letters of diplomacy and peace offerings._

_I used to be good at all of these, I used to be grand at finding all the right words, lavish, extravagant, exquisite, manipulative, or destructive. I had them all on the tip of my tongue, on the stroke of my pencil._

_I feel like I haven't ever written a letter like this. This council meeting is going awry and I feel like Luke, Raphael, and I should step in soon and end this fiasco, but I can't deny we enjoy the bickering and pompous words some of these dimwits keep throwing around, and we will amuse ourselves a little while longer. You know us. I still, of course, wish you could have come, it would have been glorious. I keep imagining what witty comebacks you would have had, what delightful, sarcastic puns we could have come up with. I don't have to mention that I'm missing you with every heartbeat._

_I know you're busy doing your best to keep ensuring world peace for all. Alright, sorry, that came out a little bit sarcastic. Sue me, or better, punish me when I'm back!_

_In all seriousness, I hope your meetings are going better than mine. I'm looking forward to hearing all about them, and yes, we can make out prior to talking, but talk we will._

_Now, what is the purpose of this letter, you ask? Knowing you, you're not actually asking, you're just soaking up every single word I have written, visualizing, smiling, squinting. Am I right? Of course I am._

_I must admit, I am still not sure myself. This isn't a typical letter for me to write. I don't feel the need to fill these pages with embellished prose, a poem perhaps? A love confession? In a way, presumably._

_I simply felt this sudden urge to magic up pen and paper and write to you, because this High Warlock of Alaska (I think he's lying actually and is just a minor magic user, a snarky snob, who loves to hear himself speak) reminded me of you and made my heart hurt. You know the kind, that screeching pling cutting through your chest._

_Actually he doesn't sound or look anything like you, except that he's rather tall, taller than you. I just miss you, but I said so before._

_You know that I've written hundreds of love letters and I received dozens of declarations of love in written form, as well. Lyrical, over the top, full of torment and bleeding emotions. A few even thought that serenading me was a proper advance. Sometimes it worked when they could actually sing! Oh, I must tell you about that one time... but that is for when I see you again._

_You must be wondering by now. I am wondering myself, Alexander. Just give it a bit more time, I suppose the intent of this letter will be revealed soon. Maybe._

_Please stop frowning when I'm not there to make you smile your 'Magnus-you-are-so-melodramatic-and-unnecessarily-cryptic-but-also-so-sexy-and-irresistible-I-will-just-ignore-your-words-and-stare-at-your-face-and-body-instead-until-you-stop-talking'._

_You better be smiling now, that was hell to write!_

_Alright, confession time. I don't think I have told you this in so many words, but are you aware of how badly your eyes betray you? Because they do. They truly are your worst enemy, Alexander, and my most trusted confederates._

_I confess I have thought too much about this, because even that first time you looked at me, your eyes left an impression on my mind, a footprint inside me I couldn't erase. And I learned to read them, because they are even more honest than your body language or your words._

_Granted it took me a while to learn their language, but they unravel you, your every emotion, and they unveil your every secret. How I used to envy Jace for not having to even try to understand – well, he made quite a galère of it a few times, can't help being dimwitted – don't worry I do tell him this to his face occasionally – but he can just dip into your bond and feel what you're feeling, understand and support you, without exchanging a single question, a sole word. And I wanted to be able to do that so desperately. You are right, I am melodramatic and a fool, but that didn't stop me from succeeding. You know I don't shy away from hard work, or a challenge, and you are worth everything. And I can't help feeling proud and accomplished for having mastered the art of conceiving your way of speaking._

_They're like explosions of stars, whole universes. Your eyes, in case I lost you by now. No, you better pay attention, my love, because this is important and I'm not joking around, I promise._

_Seven weeks before you said those three words to me, they had already shown me. At the time I wasn't sure, but I told you I've been thinking a lot about it, and I remember the exact moment._

_It was just another demon hunt, another fight, and I know we've had countless of those, but that was the one. You told me to be careful, like you always do. But your eyes were different. I was about to answer something saucy, my lips had already parted and then my eyes caught that look... that imprint, that vigor that sent a shiver along my skin, pushed the air from my lungs and pierced through me with an intense, urgent tenderness I've never experienced._

_They were practically screaming at me with affection, but then I was too dumb and overwhelmed to catch up. But I did and there's nothing they can hide from me now. Mata anda mendalam. You can add this to your Indonesian knowledge... as soon as you translated it. You're welcome._

_I hope this isn't scaring you, or making you want to hide. I never want you to hide anything from me. I don't want to hide anything from you, either. The truth is that I have never known a more honest, genuine and caring being than you. It may come as a surprise, but I've been thinking about this a lot..._

_And I'm not saying anyone can read you like a book, Alexander, not even close to it. You can be as deceiving as anyone, but your true nature is far from it, and with those you love you don't feel the need to be. And I never want you to. I'm so lucky and happy that I get to be with you, your perfect intrinsic authenticity. Alright, a few big words never harm, not in a love letter._

_I have decided this is one after all, how else could it be? A unique, vast, ungainly, honest one, comparable to my love for you if you will. Yes, I'm smiling, too._

_The werewolf just rudely interrupted my musings by punching me in my delicate face. Alright, he nudged my shoulder with his elbow. I'm just being silly now, but Raphael is about to start a shit storm right in front of us and I can't miss that! I'm going to record it on my phone to show you later. Also expect some photos tonight, our lycanthropic friend talked us into teriyaki. Well, actually he has some leverage on our vampire friend which made him agree to this, I will no doubt acquire this information and fill you in._

_Also... yes, I'm being genuine and adorable again. Trust me._

_I'm going to learn to speak your language next, so you won't ever have to wonder again. You never have to._

_I'm yours._

_Your melodramatic, hot-ass, coy, adoring-you Magnus_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to or can't find the translation... 'Your eyes are visceral'. (At least I hope that's right!)


End file.
